Possessed Cardfighter : The Series
by BladeBlaster
Summary: After a few chapters back to " Row Row Fight the Joker " I really wanted to write this so that's why the horror story is there watch it first . This story first death , but not for good at least for the heroes . Aichi has an encounter with a darker dark Aichi & a rampage every night . They have to stop him , & new friends are met on the way . After Aichi is stopped has a new power


Aichi is a normal kid , who lives in a kind of normal town , & a not so normal experiences . And one fateful day after peace from the voids attempt to seal the 3 clans & Aqua Force . That was soon all about to change , because a eventful meeting of a way darker side to himself than psyqualia .

" None is safe "  
>" None shall sleep "<br>" Your time will come soon "  
>" ... Is next "<br>Phrases all written in blood by a certain someone .

Tasunagi Kourin , Tokura Misaki , Takeshi Miwa , Katsuragi Kamui , Komoi Shingo , Ishida Nadoki , Ren Sugiamori , ... ... , Toshiki Kai . They all ...

Kai : I'm falling !

Sure falling that's what I was gonna say falling , ( Whispers ) dang almost spoiled it .

Ren : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shhhhhhhhh ! Ren don't spoil it for the people who haven't seen the special Possessed Cardfighter by the way before reading more because were about to go back in time a week before there ... " falling " let's go with that read the special I wrote Cardfight Horror Story : Possessed Cardfighter . That's chapter 10 or 9 , but spoiler alert the story doesn't end there it only just begins .

A week ago , before the " falling " ...

Aichi wakes up and ...

Aichi : Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ( like in a scary movie )

Emi : What's wrong Aichi ?  
>( Aichi tries to hid it behind his back &amp; play dum )<br>Aichi : Umm... Nothing

Emi : What do you mean nothing you were screaming like slender man knocked on your door .

Aichi : It's nothing I Umm ... ( tries to come up with a lie ) Spider , yes it was a spider .

Emi : A spider ( sarcastically )  
>( Aichi sweating hoping she'll buy it )<br>Aichi : Yes a ... Ax ... Spider I just overreacted .  
>( starting to sweat more )<p>

Emi : Well I guess even with Cardfighting your still the same old Aichi . ( she leaves )  
>Aichi : Heeeeewwww , glad she bought it . Now this ( he pulls out an bloody axe from behind his back ) Why the heck do I have this ? ( he decided to hide it )<p>

And for some reason he had on his purple under instead of his pajamas & it was beat up .

Aichi : Weird

He got up an did his normal routine & left for school still wondering why he had a bloody axe in his bead the whole way there & in school .

The gang went to card capital & saw alarming news on the tv there .

News Guy : There is a mass murder killing people who play the card game Vanguard . Strange criminal & leaves desturbing messages in blood . Recently a student at Fukuhara Highschool was killed & another message . It seems their targeting there councilor Susagamori Ren , there has now a load of security protecting Susagamori .

Everyone : WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT !

Nadoki : A mass murder

Shingo : And he's targeting cardfighters

Kourin : And from the looks of it , specifically Ren .

Misaki : What's with the creepy blood messages ?

Aichi : ( mumbles ) Could ... It ... Be ... Me no there's Noway that was just a coicedence nothing more nothing less .

Nadoki : What is nothing

Aichi : ( nervously ) Nothing , nothing at all well ...

( he tells Nadoki , Shingo , Misaki , & Kourin about this morning )

All : WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT ( as dramatic as before )

Aichi : I know it's weird exactly what I thought .

Nadoki : Don't worry me & Shingo will stay with you for the night .

Shingo : Yeah and if whoever the murder is tries to get you wannable over here will use villance .

Aichi : Okay , I guess

At night while Aichi's dreaming ...  
>He stands in a black endless room<br>Aichi : Hello Hello  
>His voice only echoes in the emptiness<p>

A mysterious dark red mist appears

Mist : Hello, Aichi

Aichi : How do you know me ?

Mist : I am your father ( in a dark vader voice )

Aichi : What ?

Mist : Just kidding , I am you .

Aichi : Still confused , how can you be me .

Mist : I am your true inter darkness , I'm inside you .

Aichi : Why should I listen to you then ?

Mist : What would possibly give you a reason not to trust me ?

Aichi : Psyqualia

Mist : What that was barely one percent of me , I'm the full thing & am here to help you become stronger .

Aichi : If that was barely one percent I don't want to see one hundred .

Mist : Ya wanna know ?  
>The mist move toward Aichi coming straight for him .<br>Aichi : Wait , what I never agreed to this ...  
>It already went inside of him his eyes turn blank &amp; not blue but blood red . Back in reality ...<p>

Aichi was still sleeping fidgeting like he was having a bad dream .

Naoki falling asleep : Hey Shingo stay up ( Sleeply ) ( Tugging on Shingo ) .

No use they both fell asleep . When suddenly ... Aichi's eyes open blood red , he looked like he was possessed get it , get it possessed Cardfighter waking up looking like he was possessed , I know bad pun .

Aichi woken up grabbed the axe from before & lifted the window out & crawled through quietly , an shut it .

Shingo & Naoki waked up ...

Nadoki : Hey granny glasses was that window always bloody ?

Shingo : No & was Aichi always ...gone ?

Nadoki : What ya mean he's right ... WHERE DID HE GO !

Shingo : He couldn't have gone far .  
>They saw him out the window &amp; followed him .<br>Nadoki : Did Aichi always have bloody axe ( sarcastically )

Shingo : No , wait that was sarcasium

Aichi was running on the rooftops like a assassin they were on buildings to , but slower .

Nadoki : And since when can Aichi parkour ?

Shingo : I don't know everything , maybe he's sleepwalking .

Nadoki : Sleepwalkers can parkour

Shingo : Shut up

They continued till ...

Nadoki : GET EM !  
>He tacked their blue haired possessed friend .<br>Nadoki : Aichi what are you doing why'd you go out the window ? Since when can you parkour ? And WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE AXE ?

He looked down staring into the blood red eyes of this possessed friend .

Nadoki : I don't think he's sleepwalking , he's POSSESSED !

Will they bring Aichi back find out next on Dragonball z

( preview for chapter 2 )

Nadoki : Aichi

( Punching & kicking each other on the rooftop )

Shingo : Hold em

A snap of a thinger , & Aichi eyes turn back to normal

Everyone exept Aichi : COULD IT BE

( preview end )

Chat SessionNadoki : Can't WAIT to be killed off ( sarcastally )... ... : Can't wait to exist so I can snuggle with Aichi-SamaAichi : La.. Y.. You don't exist yet how are you in the chat ?Possessed Aichi ( from the special ) : I'll deal with herAichi : No ... Need... : I WANT TO EXIST NOW WRITE MY CHAPTER BLADEBLASTER ! Or I'll send you to limbo .Me : I'm getting to it G.. I mean ... : Can I exist pleaseMe : You don't exist till season 2 Je... Man I'm a spoiler .Chrono : Can I be in the series ?Me : No... ... : Can we exist ?Me : Does Season 2 , 2B , & Spinoff mean anything to people ! NO I DID IT AGAIN SPOILERS !Kai : I was fall...Me : SHUT UP ! SPOILER MOUTH YOU STUPID SELL YOUR SOUL FOR A CHILDREN'S CARDGAME !Possessed Aichi ( Now ) : ( looks at the script ) ... What are my lines ?Me : I don't ... Own Card...fight ... Vanguard ... ( angrily ) 


End file.
